


It's Always A Good Morning With You

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Short One Shot, bacon sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Neither Luke nor Gerard ever want to get up.





	It's Always A Good Morning With You

Luke was lying with his head on Gerard's chest, enjoying the warmth and the way his head raised slightly with each of his partners breaths. He’d been awake for a while, but didn’t want to move; he didn’t need to anyway. He had nowhere to be. Gerard had his arm around his shoulder; he could feel it moving up and down- it was the only indicator he had that he was even awake, since neither of them had spoken. The room was silent, there wasn’t even a clock in the room to fill it with the sound of ticking. Gerard himself, was incredibly comfortable- and ever grateful that it wasn’t a weekday because he loved moments like this. He could feel the very top of Luke's hair on his chin; the slight tickle made him smile. He was hungry, but not hungry enough for it to win against the comfort of the moment. Instead, he just dipped his head enough to nuzzle the top of Luke's; enjoy the smell of his soft locks. Luke let his hand run along the hair on Gerard's chest, his eyes were still closed which seemed to intensify his sense of touch; he was really enjoying his morning so far. You know, if he ignored the protests of his bladder. It was a losing battle. “You’re a doctor.” Luke piped up, voice sleep soft, and quiet. “Mmm…Surgeon, but yes. Why?” Gerard continued to run his hand up and down lukes arm as he responded, eyes resting on the ceiling; it wasn’t very interesting. He could see why people put mirrors up there. “Can I live without a bladder?” Gerard gave a sleep heavy chuckle, and shifted his hand into Luke's hair, toys with his locks as he responded; eyes closed. “Technically yes, but it’s not ideal. Put it this way- you wouldn’t be going topless as much as you do.” Luke let out an unhappy noise at that, turning his head to bury it in Gerard's chest- voice muffled. “I hate needing to piss. I just wanna cuddle.” Gerard chuckled again, kissing the top of Luke's head. His shuffling had put him within reach. “Go on, it’s not good for you to hold it beyond discomfort. I’m starving anyway.” Luke gave a sigh, and reluctantly sat himself up, sitting on his knees. Gerard shuffled up slightly, and admired his partners bare chest, and the teasing ‘V’ of his groin; pyjamas shifted down as a result of his movements. Luke climbed off the bed, and Gerard whistled at him as he walked to the bathroom. It still made Luke smile. “Perv” 

 

Luke made his way into the kitchen once he wasn’t about to piss himself, and smiled at his partner; and the smell of bacon. Oh how he loved bacon. “See, I knew there was a reason I married you.” Luke opened the fridge as he spoke, and Gerard shook his head loosely, smiling as he did so. “I always figured it was the money.” He replied, flipping the bacon and nodding to the juice in Luke's hand “Pour me one please.” Luke rolled his eyes, getting out a second glass as he spoke “Jokes on you, because your money isn’t going anywhere but eventually I’ll get old.” Gerard was putting bacon onto the already buttered bread as he retorted “Jokes on you, I’ll just trade you in for a younger model.” Luke lifted the two glasses up, and nodded to the so…so very delicious looking bacon sandwiches. “Upstairs?” Gerard shrugged, picking up both plates and turning to face his partner. “After you.”

 

Once comfortable, Luke picked up the first half of his sandwich, and took a bite- letting out a happy hum and giving Gerard a closed mouth smile. Gerard shook his head with a smile; Luke was a very easy to please man- all he wanted was food, sex and whiskey. Come to think of it, that was all Gerard wanted too. That was probably why they got along so well. “Right, so I was thinking we should do some couples classes. I was looking at lists online- man you can get classes in everything. There's even a karma sutra one. We will NOT be doing that.” Gerard blinked at Luke, and continued to chew at his sandwich. Luke continued to speak between bites “So, I was thinking mixology. I've always wanted to do one of those, but I know I’d end up pissed by the end and if I go with you you can look after me. Do you want to?” Gerard nodded at him, swallowing before speaking. “Do I want to get rat arsed with my husband? Come on, Marshmallow.” Luke smiled at him, and gave him a peck on the cheek before finishing the food in his hand. He looked so pleased, and it made Gerard's heart swell.  
Luke put their plates on the floor, and sat himself on Gerard lap. Gerard put up absolutely no protest. Instead, he cupped Luke's cheek, and turned his head to give him a lazy kiss. Luke smiled into it, and moved his own hand to play with Gerard's hair. It was a comfortable moment- there was no intent to take it further from either of them. It was just pleasant, and simple. Gerard tilted his head after a moment, resting his forehead on Luke's and giving him a lazy smile. “I still can’t believe you’re mine.”


End file.
